The present invention relates to an improvement over an electric fishing float of the type incorporating therein an elongated cylindrical cell for turning on a light source located within an elongated float body adjacent the closed upper end thereof.
In the electric fishing floats of the type described, it is most preferable to use as a light source a light emitting diode because it has strong resistance to impact and can eliminate the problem of disconnection of a filament of a lamp and accordingly has a semi-permanent service life. Light emitting diodes start emitting light when the voltage impressed exceeds about 1.7V so that a cell capable of supplying about 2V must be used. However each of the conventional mercury and manganese cells can supply the terminal voltage of only about 1.3 to 1.5V so that at least two cells must be provided. As a result, the electric fishing floats become large in size and heavy in weight, resulting in poor response to biting by a fish.
The conventional electric fishing floats have a further problem that electric connection between the cell and the light source is not stable and reliable. More particularly, it has been difficult to securely hold the cell within a fishing float and to retain in position the contact members for electrically interconnecting between the light source and the cell. Furthermore the replacement of a cell is not so easy.
Water-tight sealing is a still further problem encountered in the conventional electric fishing floats. In general, O-rings have been widely used to from a water-tight seal in the joint between the upper and lower case sections of an elongated fishing float body or case. The use of an O-ring presents no problem when the fishing floats are large in size, but a serious problem arises when the diameter of the fishing floats is small because the smaller the diameter of an O-ring, the less the compression tolerance becomes. Therefore, with the use of O-rings it is difficult to attain the water-tight sealing unless the fishing floats are fabricated with a higher degree of dimensional accuracy.